Lost Boy
by StarcoDiazfly
Summary: (AU fic)(Xion x Roxas)(Based after "Lost Boy" by Ruth B) One night, when I was leaving the porch, a shadow passed darted across the walls. I turned around, thinking it was just a bird. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't alert anyone. To my surprise, it was a boy about my age with blonde, spiky hair wearing green and gentle smile, standing on the railing.


Some time ago, there was this old, rickety, uncomfortable orphanage I used to live in. The floors felt like they would break if you made one wrong move, rain would leak through the roofs and the floorboards, and the ceilings was always on the verge of collapsing. The kids that lived there with me would either keep to themselves or be causing trouble for everyone else who lived there. The headmaster of the orphanage was a careless woman with bright blonde hair. If any child got on her bad side, they'd get physically punished. You could breath just slightly wrong and she'd hit you. I couldn't help but feel like she enjoyed punishing us.

I was one of the kids who'd keep to themselves. I rarely ever interacted with any of the kids in the orphanage, even those who lived in the same room as me. Not like they would try to interact with me anyways. Whenever they did, they'd make fun of mine name or bug me about what I was reading. I wanted to leave that place so much, but the few people who did visit the orphanage would rarely leave with any kid that lived there.

Most days, we would have to repair the damages around the house. The headmaster didn't bother to call professionals to fix the house nor did she want to do it. Even if it was having to work on the rooftops, we were the only ones who would have to fix the house. She didn't even spend any money on a first aid kit for us, so a lot of us ended up with cuts, scrapes, splinters, and infections.

The only time I ever felt at peace was at night, when all the kids were asleep. I would sneak out to the porch and read under the moonlit sky. Some kids who did know that I would do that would joke about how I was going to see my only friend, the man in the moon. Thankfully, the headmaster never heard them say that.

One night, when I was leaving the porch, a shadow passed darted across the walls. I turned around, thinking it was just a bird. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't alert anyone. To my surprise, it was a boy about my age with blonde, spiky hair wearing green and gentle smile, standing on the railing.

"Hi," he said as he stepped off the railing "do you mind if talked?"

I took a deep breath and whispered "S-sure… Wh-who are you?"

"Name's Peter Pan. What's yours?"

"X-Xion."

"Xion, Xion, _Xion_ ," He repeated it a couple of times in different ways "That's a really cool name."

"T-thank you." I slightly smiled "So what did you want?"

"Well, I've seen you a few times when I pass by this place and you've always looked so sad and lonesome. I'm here to fix that." He extended out his hand towards me. "If you come with me, I swear you won't be lonely anymore."

I gasped and nearly tripped by walking backwards. Peter ran behind and caught me before I could fall.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" He said as he helped me back to my feet.

I looked at him and then at the orphanage. It was either go with this stranger or stay in that miserable place. I looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Please take me away."

He grinned, nodded, and walked towards the railing. "If we're gonna leave," He took some green dust out of his pockets "you'll need some pixie dust before we go." He took a pinch and sprinkled some above my head. "Close your eyes, believe in me and believe in yourself, and we'll be flying through the skies in no time."

At that point, I was just taking everything he was saying at face value. I didn't think that what was happening was real. That it was only just a dream I was having. I closed my eyes and did what Peter told me to do. When they opened them, we were flying high above the town. Even if it turned out to just be in my head, I was feeling better than I ever did before. I was leaving that miserable place I had been living in for all of my life before.

Before I knew, we had arrived at our destination. Our feet brushed against the cold sand of the shore. Peter turned to me and grinned. "Welcome to Neverland, Xion!"


End file.
